


Dessert

by deathtouchwlw (deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Positive, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/F, Polyamory, Short & Sweet, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouchwlw
Summary: Femfeb 2019 | ShortficAnon prompted 'Fareeha/Lena/Angela as a married polycouple involving mutual gaining from all three with Ana being the culprit and not at all sorry as she watches the three women adore the softness in their wives.'





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

Angela stuck a bookmark in between the pages of the paperback she was reading and set it down on the beside table. She reached out for her phone so that she could plug it in to charge during the night. She noticed a text alert and paused to read it. She had to stifle a laugh. She should have known what it would be…   
  
“Your mother’s bringing over dessert for us tomorrow,” Angela announced, reading the text aloud to the bedroom.   
  
Lena paused where she was changing into her pajamas by the dresser, glancing over with a look on her face that said, ‘Who’s doing what, now?’  
  
Fareeha appeared in the doorway to the master bathroom, the buzz of her electric toothbrush louder now than it had been a few moments ago. She could only smirk and shake her head. Of course Ana was bringing over dessert tomorrow, apropos of nothing. That’s what she did.   
  
Ana had been baking for them nonstop ever since Fareeha and Angela had first got married over a decade ago. It hadn’t exactly slowed down over the years, but it had definitely ramped up now that Lena had accepted their proposal for marriage. Whether it was celebratory cooking in honor of the engagement or some sort of way to pamper her next daughter-in-law was anyone’s guess.  
  
“What’s she making?” Fareeha asked, question slightly muffled by the toothbrush in her mouth.   
  
“ _Lokaymat_ ,” Angela answered, plugging her phone in for real.   
  
Fareeha’s eyebrows went up appreciatively before she disappeared back into the bathroom.  
  
Lena crossed the room to join Angela on the bed. “What’s _Lokaymat_?” She crawled onto the mattress and over the comforter to cuddle up with her fiancé.   
  
Angela stretched an arm around Lena’s freckle speckled shoulders, pulling her in close. She seemed thoughtful for a moment, trying her best to find a way to describe this Middle Eastern dessert. After 11 years of marriage she had more experience with these foreign treats than Lena did, but she still didn’t know as much about them as Fareeha and Ana.   
  
“They’re a bit like… donut holes?” She said thoughtfully. “But better. Crispy on the outside, soft and airy inside. Ana makes a mountain of them, covers them in chocolate and hazelnut spread or powdered sugar and cinnamon depending.”   
  
Lena made a hungry noise. Her eyebrows drew up in the middle, coming together in the perfect picture of yearning. “Ohh… that sounds so good.”   
  
She’d said the same thing about the _om ali_  Ana had brought over three days ago before promptly eating most of it. She’d also said the same thing about the _basbousa_  before that. Apparently, she had quite the sweet tooth; a prime target for Ana. Lena had a big storm coming full of decadent desserts and she didn’t even know it.   
  
“Is Ana trying to fatten me up or something?” Lena added worriedly.   
  
She self-consciously tugged down on her pajama top attempting to hide the weight she’d gained since moving in with Angela and Fareeha. It wasn’t much, she was a little softer around the middle but that was all. She could still fit in all of her clothes, even if some of them were a little uncomfortable now.  
  
With a click of a switch the bathroom darkened. Fareeha exited, coming to join the two of them in the bedroom. She turned off the overhead light and the room grew dim, but not before sharing a knowing look with Angela. With just the lamp on the bedside table illuminating the bed, casting a dull yellow glow over the blankets and the faces of her wife and fiancé, Fareeha joined them under the comforter.   
  
Angela and Fareeha knew exactly what Ana was up to. Fareeha had long since kissed her pristine athletic body good bye, opting for functional muscles rather than perfect form. She wasn’t out of shape, she could bench twice her own body weight and that was nothing to scoff at. It was just that her muscles were hidden under a healthy layer of fat, ever present thanks to Ana’s sweets. No matter how much exercise she did, it was just there.   
  
Angela had completely given up staying in shape at all. She still had a few dresses and pairs of jeans buried somewhere in the depths of their closet from when she was fifty pounds lighter. Maybe some day she would go on a diet and try fitting in to them again. Probably not, though. The most important thing was that she could still do her job with relative ease. As long as she wasn’t out of shape to the point of huffing and puffing during missions, she didn’t mind the pillowy curves of her body.   
  
Besides, she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Fareeha loved her no matter what. She knew that Lena loved her too. She was always more than happy to grab at Angela’s ample backside while getting frisky, and she certainly had no problem burying her face between Angela’s thick thighs. Perhaps that was more lust than love, but she knew how Lena felt about her deep in her heart. There was a reason they were going to be married soon.   
  
It sounded like Lena needed a little reassurance here.   
  
“Don’t worry, darling,” Angela leaned in to press a sweet kiss to Lena’s cheek. “You know you’re perfect to us no matter what.”   
  
Fareeha, better with actions than she was with words, curled up against Lena’s other side. She kissed at Lena’s jaw, and then her neck, tender and sweet. Under the covers she wrapped a hand around Lena’s waist, lovingly caressing her soft belly where most of her gained weight was showing. Her touch held such reverence that there was no doubt how she felt about Lena and the shape of her body.   
  
“Alright,” Lena conceded, offering a hesitant smile. “Tell Ana to bring extra tomorrow, then.”   
  
Angela stifled a laugh, her second of the night. There was no need for that. Ana would bring plenty.   
  
She turned out the light and the three of them settled into bed, shifting and pulling up the covers until they were all perfectly comfortable together. Their supple bodies were pressed up one against the other, curved and soft in all the right places. They were in love, and happy, and that was the only thing that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking femslash february suggestions year round  
> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> femfeb '19 masterpost ➝ [here](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/post/182484342728)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
